


NotAVision

by sbc_jess



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, i haven't actually seen wandavision, maybe not though, might add more? fleshing out the reader/peter relationship?, particularly ep. 5, so please be gentle with me, this is just a cool little idea i had based off the reviews and spoilers i've seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbc_jess/pseuds/sbc_jess
Summary: Reader's a new character in WandaVision...with some strange memories that don't quite fit into the world that everyone else seems to be comfortable with.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	NotAVision

"How did I get here?"

Wanda looked up at you, confusion etched on her features. Peter and Vision had taken the twins to play at your house for a while, giving Wanda a chance to relax and the boiling tension between her and Vision a chance to cool, so you felt more comfortable talking about your frustrations.

"What do you mean? You moved in a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but I don't even remember that. I don't remember anything about Westview, about looking for places to move, about where I came from before. I don't even remember moving in, my first memory is a house full of my things, standing in my living room."

She sighed, putting the bottle of wine back into the fridge and moving from behind the kitchen counter to stand in front of you. She rested her hands on your shoulders, looking at you with a clear gaze that had you, admittedly, a little intimidated.

"I don't know. You came here to Westview, found us, and now we're friends. That's all I know."

"Why? Why don't we know? Why don't I remember anything about this? This town, this life, this universe-"

The cool demeanor that surrounded Wanda melted away, replaced with an icy stare.

"This universe?"

"I...I mean..."

"No, go on. Explain. _This universe?_ As if there are others?"

You bit your tongue, hand reaching for the necklace you'd worn for as long as you can remember. It was a gift, one that you'd gotten from an old friend, someone that you (and now Wanda) knew quite well. It was a comfort item for you, a reminder of the memories you had, and one that was more important than ever now that you found yourself in a strange place with no recollections of how you got here.

"I do have...some...memories. Memories of a distant past, of fighting villains with a team. A team that..."

You trailed off, not wanting to fully pull the pin holding your existence together, but Wanda just moved closer, hands tightening on your shoulders until you felt the pain of even her fingernails digging into your skin.

"A team that _what,_ exactly?"

The slight accent to her voice chilled you, so you forced yourself to continue.

"A team that had...Peter. As a member. Not Pietro, but _Peter_ , the guy that's currently pretending to be your brother."

"Liar!"

Before you knew it you were pushed against the wall, the red glare in her eyes a reminder of the magic holding you down.

"You're a citizen of Westview, just like Dottie and Agnes and Timmy and Billy and Pietro. _Pietro._ The guy that _is_ my brother. You're lying to me, trying to make me doubt myself, trying to destroy what I have."

"I'm not-"

"Then who are you? A SWORD agent? Someone sent by the United Nations or the Avengers to control me? I will not be stopped, I will not lose my family!"

"I don't want that!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DO WANT, THEN!"

You felt your bonds loosen, and you rushed to explain yourself. 

"To help you, to _save_ you. I...I'm an anomaly. I have no analogue to your universe; there was no romantic partner of Pietro that fought with the two of you. There's no reason for a lover of his to remember all these things. I should not exist, not like this, not in Westview."

Her eyes dulled, and you sank to the floor as she released her grip on you.

"I shouldn't be here. Not in the world you've created, not with memories of a universe you never knew of. Which means that something else put me here, something that might be dangerous. That might want to hurt you. That might actually want to destroy your family the way you think I do. I love Peter, and through my time here, I love and care for you too. I only want to protect you, to help you. I don't want to see this end."

She sighed again, a mirror image of the start of your conversation, and held her hand out to you.

"Not a word of this to anyone else," she said as she helped you off the floor, "and I mean it. Not Peter, not Viz, not any of the other citizens or my kids. They don't know what this really is, and I won't let them know."

She smiled at you, soft and gentle as you heard the front door open, the rush of wind from Peter running and the chatter of the children.

"I trust you. Don't make me regret that."


End file.
